Shikon High
by LaurenXJamieX4eva
Summary: Kagome has moved to a new school, Shikon High. what happens when she meets the jerk of her dreams player jock Inuyasha? And what happens when somebody isn't too happy about them being together. InuKago SanMir Rated T for Language R&R PLEASE, WORTH READING
1. First day of the new school

**Hey, this is my second Inuyasha fan fic. my first was called "Lost and found" worth a read.**

**Summary: Kagome has moved to a new school, Shikon High. what happens when she meets the jerk of her dreams Inuyasha? And what happens when they're forced to spend a lot more time together?**

Chapter one- First day

16 year old Kagome awoke to her alarm buzzing on her bedside table. She whacked it hoping it could just shut up. No luck.

"OK I'm up! God!" she groaned as she lifter her body off the bed. She turned the alarm off and grabbed some clean clothes. She walked to her bathroom and got in the shower.

**1 hour later**

Kagome Higurashi walked downstairs to find her little 11 year old brother Souta, eating her pancakes. Her mother was washing up in the kitchen.

"Hey sis, I ate my pancakes and was still hungry so I had yours." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever." She groaned as she walked into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. Her raven black hair flowing freely down to midway down her back, her chocolate brown eyes glistening. Her clothes consisted of a baby pink tank top with a white hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. She wore pink converses on her feet. 

"Good morning sweetie. Ready for your first day of school?" Asked her mum.

Kagome grunted.

"Don't worry, I know you'll make loads of friends." Assured her mother.

"Yeah but mum this schools different from the others." Kagome whined.

It was true. Shikon high was known for its cockiness and trouble. Kagome was expelled from her old school due to "bad behaviour". She was framed I tell you. FRAMED! But of course who would believe little Kagome.

"Oh nonsense dear. Now eat that quick, you're dropping Souta off on your way." 

Kagome grunted again as she went to sit next to her smirking brother.

"You better wipe that bloody smirk off your face or I'll punch it off."

Souta remained silent and continued eating Kagome's pancakes.

* * *

"See ya Souta!" Kagome shouted as her brother ran into his playground.

"Well this will be fun!" Kagome thought sarcastically. She put her hood up and walked with her face down so you couldn't see her eyes. She put her hands in her pocket and turned the corner. Her new school was now in sight.

She could see lots of kids, all standing in groups. 

"Great, this school has cliques!" she groaned to herself.

As she entered the school gates she observed the groups. There was the group reading science textbooks and playing with equation cards. Geeks.

The group of sluttish cheerleaders all checking their hair and make up. Sluts/ Cheerleaders.

The group of Basketball players standing around with basketballs, snogging cheerleaders all wearing their jackets. Jocks.

The groups all wearing black clothing with unusual hair and makeup. Goths.

The groups all wearing designer clothes and jewellery and makeup. Each holding a designer bag, opened just slightly so you could see the big wad of cash laying their. Spoilt brats.

Wow this school has it all. Just great.

Kagome ignored all the stares and whispers she got. She walked towards the school entrance to go straight to the office. But a tall, muscular bloke stopped her.

"Please put your bag on the table. Now walk through the barrier." He said harshly.

"What the fuck is this, airport security?" She shouted.

The man just laughed and pushed her through the barrier. The alarm went off. By now a few students had gathered.

The man got the metal detector out and started scanning her body. He went from head to toe. There was an alarm at her head.

"Earrings, duh." He moved on.

It beeped at her stomach. The man looked at her.

"Belly piercing, God!" she said as she pulled up her shirt to show the piercing. A few of the boys wolf whistled at the exposure. Kagome pulled her top down.

The man moved on. Lower and lower it got until it got to under her parts. It beeped. 

The man looked at her with a strange face. A few of the students laughed.

"… Kagome reached for her pocket. "…KEYS YOU PRICK!" she shouted as she dangled her keys in his face. 

"She's clear. Give her bag back."

"Thank you, pervert!" She stormed off.

* * *

"Here you go kid, you're new timetable. Hurry, homerooms about to start."

"Thanks." She mumbled to the receptionist. She was by far the nicest of everyone here. And she wasn't even all that nice.

Kagome walked down the empty corridor. She found her room. 9B3

She walked in. There were kids sitting on desks all just chatting. A boy sitting at the front nudged his friend as to say "the new girls here." The friend nudged his friend, and it went throughout the whole class until it was silent.

All eyes were on her.

"Awkward much!" She thought.

She could hear snorting in the back row as two boys were trying to hide their laughter. One boy had short brown hair pulled into a ponytail. The other had long silver hair, little white doggy ears and amber eyes. JOCKS.

"LOOK IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY SAY IT TO MY FA…" Kagome shouted harshly across the room at the boys. She was interrupted when the door behind her opened with a bang. A short man entered.

"Please calm down. Now everyone this is Kagome, new girl, be nice. Sit down! Next to Sango, Sango wave. Miroku don't touch that." He said.

A girl in the back row, one seat away from the snorting boys put her hand in the air.

Kagome walked over to the seat next to her, which unfortunately, was next to the shorthaired boy.

She took her seat and Mr Myoga did the register.

"Psst….PSST! Hey I'm Sango, if you need any help around here, just ask. OK?" The girl whispered. She smiled at Kagome. Sango was wearing a black tank top with a mini denim skirt. She wore long black boots that went up to her knee and had her long brown hair in a high ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, thanks. Do you know where…OH MY GOD SOMETHINGS SO GOING TO REGRET TOUCHING ME!" she screamed as she felt someone grab her butt. She turned and punched the boy next to her square in the eye.

"MIROKU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sango and Myoga shouted.

Sango leaned over to Kagome again. "Don't worry, he does it to everyone, just keep punching him." Both girls laughed. Well that's one friend.

Kagome and Sango both had science together so they walked out of homeroom together only to have Kagome pulled aside and slammed into the lockers by the silver haired boy. Kagome pushed him off.

"What is your problem!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"What the hell gives you the right to punch my mate?" Inuyasha shouted.

"What the hell gives him the right to touch my ass?" Kagome shouted back.

"Well it's your fault for waving it in his face!" Inuyasha shouted. He smirked his cocky smirk.

Kagome shook her head and….Slapped him right around the face.

Everyone gasped.

Inuyasha put his hand to his cheek.

"Bitch do you know who I am!" He screamed.

"No and quite frankly I'd like to keep it that way you jerk!" She shouted after pushing him away and joining Sango. The girls kept walking to science with Inuyasha just standing there holding his cheek.

"That bitch is so gonna get it." He whispered.

"Kagome, do you know who that was? That was Inuyasha Takahashi, the most popular, richest guy at school! Captain of the basketball team and ultimate player. You can't just slap him!" Sango screeched.

"Sango, cool it! If he wants to keep acting like that then he had better get used to me doing that."

Sango laughed nervously. This was going to be a funny year.

"So the jerk is a spoilt jock brat. That's the worst you can get." "Kagome thought.

* * *

It was justbeforelast lesson of the day and Inuyasha had not looked at Kagome since the morning.

Kagome went through the day. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were standing at her new locker.Sango had introduced Kagome to Miroku who actually turned out to be an okay guy, just a bit perverted. Miroku Houshi also turned out to be Inuyasha's best friend. Kagome learnt quite a lot about Inuyasha and the more she heard, the less she liked him. Miroku was also on the basketball team.

"Yeah so Inuyasha's like a total player, he's done nearly all the girls in the school, minus the geeks of course. So watch it Kagome."

"What you think I'm gonna let that half demon twat touch me. Think again Miroku."

"I'm just saying, you're pretty hot, and hot things around here, don't last so long."

"Well I'm just saying he better think again if he thinks he's gonna mess with me…. Wait you said every girl in the school right?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah minus the geeks."

Kagome turned to look at Sango with disgust.

"EWWW nonononononononononono NO WAY Kagome. I would never, we're barely even friends." 

Kagome sighed in relief. And laughed. Soon Miroku and Sango joined in.

None of them noticed Inuyasha walking towards them at Kagome's new locker.

"Hey Miroku, Sango, Cow." He said grinning his cocky grin at Kagome.

"Bastard." She replied not even looking at him.

"Look girl you had better watch out, I could make your life a living hell."

"Boy you made my life a living hell when I first saw you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said stepping closet to Kagome. 

"Oh wow, he can walk closer to me, so intimidating." She said sarcastically.

"Ohh she's cheeky…" Inuyasha said getting closer and practically pinning her up to the locker. He was now so close. He moved his head in to whisper in her ear.

"…I like that in a girl." He whispered. His lips brushing against her ear. He was using one of his famous Inuyasha charm moves.

Kagome leaned in to whisper into his ear. She made sure her lips brushed against his ears.

"If you like that, taste this!" She whispered.

She lifted her knee so slightly and….

"SHITFUCK YOU BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Kagome had kneed him in the…well where it hurts.

"Maybe next time you should think carefully when you try to hit on me twat!" With that Kagome stormed off to collect Souta then go home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far. More chapters to come. Please review and please no flames.**


	2. Seduced I tell you

**Hey, i got bored so i thought i'd write another chapter, please review after.**

* * *

Kagome was exhausted by the time she got home from school that night. All that stress with Inuyasha had really taken the energy out of her. 

Kagome got extremely bored so she decided to sign onto he IM account. Some of her friends from her old school were online but she deleted them since they were the ones who framed her and got her expelled and sent to this hellhole with the devils offspring himself.

"Gee thanks a lot guys!" she said sarcastically as she continued to press the "delete" key.

Suddenly she received a small window saying, "Sango wishes to be your friend!"

Kagome clicked accept.

"Miroku wishes to be your friend!"

Accept.

"Tom wishes to be your friend!"

"Who the fuck is tom? Oh well if I don't like him I'll delete him." Accept.

Sango: Hey Kagome!

Miroku: Hey Kagome!

Tom: Hey Kagome!

Kagome: Hi you guys. Tom who are you, I don't know you.

Tom: Girl you know me better then you think. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already. I'm hurt. But not as hurt as I was when you KNEED MY BALLS YOU BITCH!

Kagome: INUYASHA HOW SAD CAN YOU GET. YOU KNEW I WOULDN'T ACCEPT YOU IF YOUR NAME WAS INUYASHA SO YOU MADE AN ACCOUNT CALLED TOM!

Tom: Clever right!

Kagome: Far from it. I'm deleting you.

Tom: Fine then bitch. See you at school babe.

Kagome: Don't call me that!

Tom: Sure thing babe

Kagome: (Kagome has blocked Tom from this conversation)

Sango: Whoop go Kagome

Miroku: You know I think he wants you Kags

Kagome; Kags? I like it. Anyway if he thinks he can play me into bed as easily as those cheerleaders then he is so wrong.

Sango: Just be careful Kags.

Miroku: Yeah that's exactly what Sara said when she started Shikon High. Within a month Inuyasha had done practically everything to her, and everywhere I might add. 

Sango: Yeah now she's part of the Goths.

Kagome: Nah I'm stronger then that, I can fight my own battles. Ok I've gotta go. Dinner, see you guys tomorrow.

Miroku: Bye

Sango: Bye

(Kagome has signed out)

Miroku: you do know Sara said that too!

Sango: I know, but Kagome's stronger then her.

Miroku: Yeah……so Sango, it's just me and you :D

(Sango has signed out)

**The next day**

"Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted as she got through "airport security".

"Hey Sango, nice shirt!"

"Thanks!"

Written across her shirt was in big letters "I hate perverts!"

"You think Miroku will notice?"

"Well where else will he look? Haha." Sango laughed.

Kagome joined in.

It was warm outside so Kagome decided to wear a skirt.

"Nice legs, can I have them?"

"Get stuffed Inuyasha!"

Kagome slammed her locker door open. School hadn't even started and she was already pissed off.

Sango walked over from her locker with her books. 

"You ready to go homeroom?" She asked.

"Yeah hang on." Kagome grabbed her books and closed her locker. The girls walked towards homeroom. 

"Inuyasha what's with you and Kags?" Miroku asked his friend who was smirking his head off and winking at cheerleaders. 

"Dude come on, if I want to be the ultimate player I have to get all the girls. Minus the geeks." 

Inuyasha wasn't watching where he was going and neither was a younger girl in glasses too busy reading a maths book.

They bumped into each other.

"What it geek, I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" The girl stuttered.

"Yeah you should be klutz!"

"Hey Inuyasha don't be so mean, it was an accident." Shouted Kagome as she went to pick the girls maths book up.

"Here you go, don't worry he's just being a jerk, it was an accident." Kagome gave the girl a reassuring smile. The girl smiled back quickly and ran off down the hall.

"Oh my God Kagome please do NOT be like her, I can't screw you otherwise! It's against my law to screw a nerd!" Inuyasha whined.

"Oh my God Inuyasha what is your problem, you're nothing but pathetic jerk with a big ego!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't have a problem, you're the one with a problem, you just helped a geek!"

"There's nothing wrong with helping someone. Maybe if you can overcome your big head you'll realise that!"

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!"

"WELL OF COURSE YOU WOULD KNOW, YOU'RE SO IN LOVE WITH YOURSELF YOU CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM THE MIRROR!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the lockers hard. 

"You have no idea what I could do to you right now bitch. I suggest you get over yourself and realise that I own you, so you'd better start treating me with some respect!"

Kagome lifted her knee again but before she could knee him his hand grabbed it and pulled it up the outside of his knee and up to his hip.

"Not so fast girlie!"

"GET OFF ME INUAYSHA!"

"Inuyasha teacher!" Miroku whispered.

"This is not over Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. 

"You want a bet!" she whispered back. Her body tensed up as she felt Inuyasha's lips tracing down her neck to her collarbone.

Myoga was getting closer.

"Inuyasha GET OFF OF ME!" she pushed him violently back off of her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU WERE ENJOYING THAT!"

"OH PLEASE I WAS ABOUT TO THROW UP!"

"INUYASHA, KAGOME DETENTION!" Myoga screamed at the bickering two.

"Gee thanks a lot!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Welcome babe."

"Twat."

"Psst Miroku! What do you think?"

"I'd give her a month minimum."

"Nah, longer I reckon." Sango whispered over to Miroku whilst Kagome and Inuyasha were up at the desk getting their detention.

**Later**

"Err excuse me sir, this is my first history lesson, where shall I sit?" Kagome asked her teacher.

"There is a spare seat…" Mr Thompson scanned the classroom in search of an empty seat. "Ah over there at the back next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wave!"

Inuyasha looked up and realised what was going on. He smirked and said 

"You can sit here Kagome, right here next to me!" 

Kagome looked at the teacher with pleading eyes. Eventually she slowly walked over to the seat.

"Hey babe, isn't this your lucky day." Inuyasha grinned.

"Piss off."

"Oh such language from someone so goody goody. I'm shocked." Inuyasha mocked.

"Don't talk to me!" she whispered staring ahead at the teacher who was reading from a book about the Saxons.

"Fine I won't talk to you."

Minutes went by and Inuyasha hadn't spoken or interacted with Kagome in any way until…

Kagome felt a smooth hand on her leg. Why did she wear a skirt today? She slapped the hand away, but it always kept coming back. The teacher couldn't see because the rows in front of them were blocking his view of Inuyasha's hand.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not talking to you! I'm touching you."

"Well then don't touch me!" Whispered Kagome slapping his hand away again.

"Sorry but I can't do that. You're too irresistible, and your legs are so soft and smooth…" He groaned.

"Get off me you fucking pervert!" She whispered louder then usual.

"Will Mr Myoga and Mr Thompson please report to the principles office to discuss matters of vital importance immediately!" The speakerphone boomed.

"Well students, I have to go. You may chat, please stay in your chairs and when the bell goes you are dismissed." Mr Thompson said as he gathered his case and left.

As soon as the door closed all the students started chatting.

Kagome moved in her chair to get away from Inuyasha's hand.

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Why we're having so much fun!" Inuyasha said leaning forward.

"No you are, I am getting annoyed!"

"Why is that babe?"

As Inuyasha leaned forward Kagome leaned back. Her back was now against the wall. She was trapped. Inuyasha just kept moving in.

"Because I'm being harassed by a twat."

"Oh babe that hurt!" Inuyasha pretended to look hurt.

"Piss off."

"No." 

Inuyasha was getting extremely close to her now. She put her arms out in front of her to stop him but he grabbed her wrists and held them with one hand above her head. 

She felt a spark when his fingers grasped her wrists but chose to ignore it.

He was leaning in closer and closer. There was a small gap between then. With his free hand he touched her leg again and started stroking it. He saw Kagome's disgusted face and grinned as she tried to squirm him off. It wasn't working.

He leaned in for a kiss, Kagome was hopeless. Closer, just a little closer. Almost there….

DING DING DING!

The bell rang. Inuyasha still moved in but instead of kissing her he whispered in her ear…

"See you in detention babe."

With that said he got up, released her and walked out after all the other students smirking.

Kagome just stayed in her seat, breathing heavily.

"Bastard."

** Tell me how much you life it in reviews and if you have any idea's then feel free to give. : D Thank yooh**


	3. The detention

**Hey thanks for the reviews. Well here's the chapter of the detention.

* * *

**

**IM conversation**

Miroku: Hey Inuyasha what happened between you and Kagome in history?

Inuyasha: Who told you what?

Miroku: I heard from Jake that you were harassing the poor girl.

Inuyasha: Harassing her, I was giving her what she wanted!

Miroku: Dude I'm gonna put this in a way you might understand. SHE NO LIKE YOU!

Inuyasha: Yeah right the girl don't know what she wants.

Miroku: Dude, just give up!

Inuyasha: I ain't giving up on her. She dissed me on her first day; she needs to learn a lesson.

Miroku: Fine but just bare in mine, she's mine and Sango's friend so don't hurt her.

(Inuyasha has signed out)

Kagome: So then he just got up and left. What a bastard!

Sango: Kagome you should get used to it. I know Inuyasha and he won't give up till he's had you. Trust me.

Kagome: Well he's gonna be fighting a losing battle.

Kagome: Oh shit, I just remembered I've got that detention with him after school tomorrow.

Sango: it's okay, so long as old man Myoga is there right.

Kagome: Sango, any moment with him is torture, even if the teacher is there. Look I'm going bed night.

Sango: Night.

(Kagome has signed out)

Kagome flopped down onto her bed and squealed into her pillow in frustration.

"Kagome you okay?" Souta asked through the door.

"KILL ME NOW!"

"I'll take that as a no then." Souta said as he kept walking to his room.

Kagome got off her bed and chose her outfit.

"No short skirts, hell no skirts. Skinny jeans I think."

Kagome was standing at her locker waiting for Sango to arrive. She was later then usual.

"Now, what's babe doing on her own? No Sango to be a witness to the harassment."

"Inuyasha if you come anywhere near me you will wish you were never born!" Kagome threatened.

"Is that a threat or a promise."? Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome turned to look in her locker and got her mobile out.

As Inuyasha walked past he did a Miroku and squeezed her ass. Instinctively Kagome turned and slapped him straight around the face.

"PERVERT!"

"Well you should wave it in my face then should you."

"Go fuck yourself Inuyasha."

"Only if you come with me!"

"Ha dream on retard."

Inuyasha walked into homeroom with a red cheek and left Kagome to text Sango.

Sitting in homeroom Kagome got a reply from Sango.

"Ill, i won't be in all week, Sango. Are you having a fucking laugh!"

"What is it Kags?" Miroku asked.

"Sango, she won't be in all week! Just what I need."

"It's okay you got me." Miroku said proudly.

Kagome smiled.

"Sure."

"Everybody to your class now, homerooms over for today, Kagome and Inuyasha do not forget detention after school."

"Looking forward to it!" Inuyasha shouted over to Myoga.

He stared at Kagome grinning.

"Really looking forward to it." Kagome gave him a death glare. He just winked and left.

* * *

It was last lesson. The day seemed to drag on without Sango there. And as if that one day was bad, how would Kagome last the week, especially now that she has her own personal stalker.

And what could possibly make it worse. This. Last lesson was history. Another history lesson with the perverted, hormonal, sex driven twat.

But what confused Kagome was that Inuyasha was actually being…normal. He wasn't speaking to her or touching her. Not even looking at her. I mean there was the occasional glance but apart from that nothing. It made her feel kind of awkward. I mean, she should be happy that he wasn't bugging her but at the same time she felt rejected and like old news.

Finally after 1 hour of awkward silence the bell rang signifying the end of the day or in Kagome's case, the beginning of a forty-five minute detention with Myoga.

Kagome noticed that as the bell rang Inuyasha was gone before she started packing away her things.

"Have I done something wrong?" She wondered as she slowly walked to Myoga's classroom. She walked in to find Inuyasha already sat in the back corner.

"Sit down Kagome." Myoga said.

Kagome took a seat at the front corner. As far away from Inuyasha as possible. She looked back at Inuyasha occasionally. He just sat there, spaced out listening to his Ipod.

She decided to listen to her Ipod. Myoga didn't care. He just sat there on his computer marking essays pupils had sent him.

For the first twenty minutes all was quiet. Until…

"Myoga, we need your help. Two students are fighting outside, they have knives! We need all the teachers help to bring them down!" The headmaster panted.

"Erm of course, Inuyasha Kagome you may go at twenty five past."

Both nodded. Mr Myoga left.

Kagome waited. She expected Inuyasha to come and harass her now the teacher was gone. Nothing. What was wrong with him.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"What is up with you?" She said turning in her seat.

Inuyasha looked up.

"This morning you were all touching me and everything, now your all gloom and doom! What's your problem?"

"You want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise would I?"

"You won't like it."

"Try me."

"It's all part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"The one that makes you want me."

Kagome laughed.

"Me want you. Oh that is funny. What so you acting like you don't want me is a big plan to get me to want you."

"Yeah Miroku said it would work."

"Okay why would Miroku want me to possibly shag you?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome groaned.

10 Minutes left.

"Why? Did you miss the seductive me?" Inuyasha asked with his grin cockier then ever.

Kagome blushed.

"No, you were just freaking me out. I was worried about your reputation as a cunt."

Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha got to his feet.

"Look, I am not a cunt, what I do is up to me and if you don't like it then tough cause here what I say goes whether you like it or not."

"Oh my days, how the hell can you wonder why I don't like you?" Kagome shouted now standing from her seat also.

"Well why don't you like me?"

"Because…just because."

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and pinned her to the wall.

"That's not good enough, what do I have to do to get you to love me!" He shouted.

Kagome started to tear up.

"No no Kagome please don't cry…I-I-I'm s…"

Suddenly out of nowhere Kagome used all of her strength to push him away from her. She looked really angry.

"There is nothing you can do Inuyasha. See you can't even apologise to me. You are a spoilt, self centred, no good, heartless creep. And now that I know that you want to just screw me then dump me I would never tell you what you have to do to break my heart!"

Inuyasha just stood there mouth open.

Kagome looked up at the clock. It read twenty five past four.

Kagome ran out of the room crying after grabbing her things. Leaving Inuyasha just standing there with an open mouth.

* * *

**DADA. So Kagome's cracked, what will Inuyasha do? Please review. Thanks**


	4. I just made a date

**Hey thanks for the reviews. Heres another chapter.**

* * *

As soon as Kagome got home she went straight to her room. She fell on her bed a cried.

"Why am I crying, I don't care how Inuyasha treats me. I'm stronger then that."

"Who's Inuyasha?" Asked her mother from the doorway.

"No one mum. Just some guy at school."

"A boyfriend?"

"Far from it. Just some self centred twat who thinks he owns the place."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother asked concerned.

"No mum, I just want to be left alone."

"Oh okay, I'll bring you up some ramen."

"Thanks mum."

Inuyasha got home that night but when he did he didn't stay downstairs to abuse his brother, instead he went straight upstairs.

When he reached his room he flopped on the bed.

"Why the fuck is this girl making me feel… what is she making me feel. Stupid? Mean? Guilty. That's what she's making me feel. Guilty." Inuyasha sighed.

He couldn't go after Kagome anymore, not after today. But then his reputation!

He was confused. He needed to take his stress out on something. He changed into trackie bottoms and a white shirt. He went downstairs to their own personal gym to punch the punch bag.

**The next day**

Kagome knew Sango wasn't going to come in today so why bother waiting. She did wait however for him. Just to see how he would treat her after that detention.

She had to admit that she was a it out of order but in a way it was necessary. Wasn't it?

Then there he was. The two made eye contact. Inuyasha froze on the spot. Kagome felt tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head and headed to homeroom.

Inuyasha felt something clutch his guts, telling him to apologise. But he was Inuyasha Takahashi, he doesn't apologise. Slowly he made his way to homeroom.

The day had gone by with Kagome and Inuyasha ignoring eachother. Everybody in school noticed. They all knew of Inuyasha's goal to get Kagome. Was this part of a plan or scheme. Who knew? No one that's who.

It was 4th lesson, free period to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome had heard from Miroku that Inuyasha was looking for her. Had he still not given up on her?

She decided to spend the free time hiding from him. She decided on the Gym, the last place he would look for her.

Inuyasha was considering going to find Kagome, to apologise, but he couldn't. He decided to go to the gym to do some free throws. He hadn't been practisin ghis basketball lately and there was a big game coming up.

Kagome sat in the stands. She heard the door open. Only the team were allowed in here during free periods. She hid behind the benches.

Inuyasha entered the court. Kagome watched with interest.

He started shooting the ball at the net, but missing everytime. Each time he missed he would grunt in frustration.

Eventually he got too frustrated to throw and landed on the floor with a thud. He just lay there with his face in his hands. What the hell was this girl doing to him.

"What are you doing to me Kagome? What is this spell you have over me?"

Kagome heard every word.

"I don't know Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to herself.

Inuyasha's demon ears heard her.

"Kagome!" He sat upright.

"Shit!" She whispered.

Inuyasha looked over to the stands to see Kagome rising to her feet.

"Err. Hi." Inuyasha said nervously getting off the floor.

"Hi." Kagome managed to say. Her throat was dry and speechless.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted a place to think you know. To be alone."

"Oh okay, I'll just…go then." Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

They both looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said.

Kagome walked down from the stands and took a seat on the side bench. Inuyasha went to sit next to her.

They sat in silence.

"You were right Kagome."

Kagome looked at his with a puzzled expression.

"I am nothing but a spoilt, self centred, no good, heartless creep. I mean, who…what kind of person would do…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked at her.

"You…I wasn't right. I was wrong. I was angry and upset. It's just that if I told you what would make me love you, you would probably achieve you goal."

"Kagome…I don't think there is a goal anymore. After that night things have been kind of…awkward for me." Inuyasha admitted.

"You know Inuyasha. I don't think…that we can be friends."

"Why not?"

"Because if we were to get together then I would feel used. It's not you it's me."

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha leaning in to kiss her.

She felt his lips on hers.

She enjoyed it yet something wasn't right.

She pushed him away.

"Inuyasha no! what are you doing?"

"Come on Kagome, don't tell me you don't want it too!" He tried to kiss her again.

Kagome pushed him away.

"I knew you couldn't change!" she said angrily as she stormed out.

"SHEESH KAGOME I THOUGHT GIRLS LIKED THE SENSATIVE TYPE!"

He shouted with a smirk.

Kagome ran out of the gym angry as ever.

"What the hell do I have to do to get that cow? That was Inuyasha charm number 1!" He thought.

With that he left the Gym.

* * *

"Oh my god I hate that motherfucker, retard, bastard, idiotic, moron, prat, prick, twat, assho..."

"Looks like Inuyasha's really getting to you. What did I miss?"

Kagome turned from her locker to see Sango standing there. She ran to hug her.

"Sango what are you doing here, I thought you weren't going to be in all week!"

"False alarm. So what have I missed?"

Kagome filled her in. The two girls sat on the hallway floor with their backs to the lockers.

"NOOOOO! He kissed you!"

"Yes he did! I hate him so much Sango! I really thought that after what I said to him he might have changed at least a little bit. But it just goes to show, Inuaysha can't change. He isn't going to give up Sango." Kagome sighed.

"He will if you stick to what your doing. Just keep kicking him away. Oh by the way my mum says I can invite you over tonight, if you want to come."

"Yeah sure. It will be nice to get away from Souta."

**Later**

Inuyasha pulled up outside the old shrine where Miroku told him she lived.

He got out of his car and walked up to the door. He rang the bell.

Mrs Higurashi answered it.

"Hello?"

"Erm hi is Kagome here?"

"No she's...wait you aren't that self centred boy are you?"

"Errr...no." He answered unsurely.

Mrs Higurashi smiled.

"Well then she's at Sangos."

"Okay thank you." Inuyasha said turning around. He got in his car and drove over to Sango's.

* * *

"Don't open the closet, don't open the closet." Sango and Kagome whispered at the screen. Just as the actress opened the closet the doorbell rang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed, popcorn flying everywhere.

"Ahem, i'll just err go get that." Sango said shakily.

Kagome just laughed and started picking up the popcorn.

Sango answered the door to find Inuyasha standing there.

"What do you want." She asked icily.

"Kagome really."

"Well she isn't here."

"Yeah she is I can hear her."

Sango sighed.

"Wait there, come into my house and i'll kick your ass."

Sango left to get Kagome.

"Hey kags, someones at the door for you."

Kagome slowly walked to the door.

"Hello? Oh its you. What the fuck do you want?"

"Well you really but then I thought rape is wrong so...here."

Inuyasha handed her a phone.

"Why do you have my mobile?" She asked taking it from him.

"You left it in the gym."

"Oh and here I am thinking you stole it." she said coldly.

"Look  I can be alright sometimes!" He defended.

"Whatever." Kagome said closing the door.

It wouldn't close because Inuaysha had held his foot there.

"What!" She shouted.

"Whoa calm down girl. I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go out sometime?" He asked.

Kagome couldn't trace and evil or trickery in his voice.

"Look if you think your ever gonna get laid by me you can think again." she said attempting to close the door again but he put his hand on it.

"Look as much as I would like to be laid by you I don't expect it so trust me I won't try anything. Please"

Kagome looked into his amber eyes and saw they held truth.

"I-i, erm. O-okay I guess." She stuttered.

"Cool, see you at school." With that he turned and left. Kagome closed the door.

"What was all that about?" Sango asked sipping her cola.

"I think I just made a date with Inuyasha?" Kagome said strangely.

Sango spat her cola out in Kagome's face.

"Gee thanks!"

* * *

**Well there you go. Look i wanted Inuyasha to stay the same but i also wanted to increase their relationship. Please review. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**


	5. The date

**Okay this is the thrid chapter i have done in a day. be happy and review. I want 5 more reviews before i upload again.**

* * *

It was now Friday

It was now Friday. Kagome walked along the corridors chatting until they reached their lockers. They started grabbing and rearranging their things. They did this slowly since they were quite early.

Inuyasha walked in smirking his usual smirk. Until he saw Kagome and Sango chatting away happily. Kagome saw Inuyasha heading their way, not forgetting what she had agreed to do the night before.

"Hey girls. Kagome." He said.

"What no insults?" Sango said.

"Oh come on, why would I insult you guys? I'm pretty sure Kagome told you what she agreed on."

"Hey what did you agree on Kagome?" Miroku asked joining the conversation.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, you agreed that we would hang out sometime." Inuyasha said.

"And we're hanging out now."

"Well then we can hang out **alone **again tomorrow, I'll pick you up say twelvish? Great!"

With that Inuyasha walked off before Kagome could object.

"UGH!" Kagome groaned, bashing her head against the locker repeatedly.

Homeroom was as dull as ever. At the end of homeroom, Inuyasha waited outside for Kagome, since they had history first.

"Hey!" he said as she walked straight past him.

Sango left her side to walk side by side with Miroku.

"Hi." She replied dully.

"Look, Kagome…" Kagome stopped. She heard sympathy in his voice.

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you in history. We're running kinda late."

With that they rushed to the classroom and to their seats. Just before the teacher walked in.

"Okay, today…look kids, I ain't got no lesson plan, and to be quite frank I can't be assed to teach today cause its Friday, so do whatever and go when the bell goes okay!" The kids all nodded and started chatting.

"So Inuyasha you wanted to say something?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha loved her voice when she spoke softly. It wasn't like all the cheerleader, high and squeaky. But soft and gentle.

"Look Kagome. I know you don't really like me and I know you agreed to it, but you don't have to go out with me tomorrow. It's okay, I understand."

Kagome looked at him cautiously.

"Look Inuyasha, I'll go tomorrow, just don't try anything and if this is another scheme to get closer to me then you can fuck off."

"Believe me it isn't."

"Okay, I will go tomorrow, I don't have anything else to do anyway." She smiled at him. He smiled back, not a smirk, a smile.

**Lunchtime**

"Kags! Over here!" Sango shouted from a nearby table.

"Hey Sango." Kagome smiled as she set her lunch tray on the table and took a seat. The girls started chatting.

"Sango, Kagome." Miroku greeted them as he took a seat at the table.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome greeted but noticed he was too busy staring at Sango.

Sango was playing with her food nervously, blushing.

"Is something going on here?" Kagome asked. Out of nowhere Inuyasha pulled up a seat next to Kagome.

"They like each other but one of them won't admit it right Sango?" Inuyasha smirked at Sango.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Sango whispered knowing he would hear her. Inuyasha just laughed.

Minutes past and Sango and Miroku were blanking Inuyasha and Kagome, too lost in conversation with each other.

"So Inuyasha, you haven't actually told me what we were doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe just cinema and a bite to eat. If you want to do something else that's okay."

"That sounds great." She smiled.

**From a nearby table.**

"Dude I think Inuyasha might actually achieve his goal, Higurashi is warming up to him." Said Jason.

"Not if I can help it." Snarled Kouga, one of Inuyasha's rivals, also on the basketball team. He was as popular as Inuyasha but Inuyasha always beat him at everything. Not if he could help it this time.

**Saturday**

Kagome was downstairs waiting for Inuyasha to come and pick her up.

She had straightened her hair and was wearing a pink short-sleeved short dress with black leggings. She was wearing a pair of sliver flat shoes.

Inuyasha finally arrived, wearing a black shirt with orange writing "Basketballer" and a basketball on it. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black hoodie and black converses.

"Hey you ready to go?" He asked, amazed by how beautiful she looked.

"Yeah." She got into his car and they drove off.

The drive was quiet with the radio playing. A song came on and Kagome started to hum along. Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome noticed.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing, don't worry."

They arrived at the mall. Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the cinema and decided to watch a comedy. They bought tickets for Rush Hour 3.

Halfway through the film Inuyasha noticed that a couple a few rows in front of them were making out. He looked at Kagome who was practically crying of laughter from the movie.

He was restraining himself from grabbing her right then and kissing her, but he couldn't if he wanted things to work.

Kagome was thankful that Inuyasha wasn't being a jerk. He was growing on her and understood how much he wanted her, but did he want her because of his goal, or was it something else. She was happy he wasn't trying to rush her at least.

The movie ended and the two left. They went for pizza afterwards.

"I love Carter, he is so funny!" Kagome giggled.

"Glad you had fun." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed and sipped her drink, smiling.

Afterwards they spent sometime talking and shopping.

It started to get dark so Inuyasha decided to drop her home.

He walked her to her door. Luckily her mum and brother had gone out for dinner with her grandparents other wise this would be embarrassing.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I really had fun." Kagome said nervously.

"Yeah me too, so I'll see you Monday I guess." He said, also nervous. He was never nervous, usually by now he would have the girl up against the wall kissing her fiercly.

"Yeah. Um bye." With that Kagome kissed his cheek quickly and went inside her house, leaving Inuyasha holding his cheek, a warm tingling sensation running through his face.

Kagome leaned against the front door. Her heart rushing.

She realised then that she was wearing his black jacket he had leant to her because she was chilly.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted out her door. When she opened it she was face to face with Inuyasha.

"Jacket." They both laughed nervously.

"So, err bye." Inuyasha walked away and Kagome closed the door.

Just as she was about to walk upstairs the doorbell rung.

Kagome laughed as she opened the door.

"Inuyasha now what have you forg…"

She didn't finish the sentence because Inuyasha had pulled her face forward into a kiss. Half expecting her to push him away he deepened the kiss and before he knew it she was kissing him back just as passionately.

Inuyasha pulled away.

"gotten…" Kagome finished.

"Oh no, Kagome I'm sorry, I totally ruined it, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

He didn't finish his sentence because now it was Kagome's turn to kiss him.

After what seemed like hours of kissing they pulled away to catch their breaths. They leaned their foreheads together and Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will." She whispered back softly.

They kissed again. Soon after Inuyasha reluctantly left. Kagome leaned against her door again smiling like a lunatic.

She giggled and walked up to her room. It was a very good thing her mum or brother weren't in she thought.

IM Conversation

Sango: What happened, tell all!

Kagome: Nothing much we just went movies and had pizza.

Sango: Did you kiss him?

Kagome: SANGO! Well yeah, BUT ON the cheek…and then on the lips. Actually we kinda made out…twice.

Sango: OMG!! What did you/he say?

Kagome: Well he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Sango: AND…

Kagome: I said yes.

* * *

**Okay like i said before i update again i want 5 more reviews. I'm adding a plot to it now so keep reading. REVIEW.**


	6. Be my girl

**

* * *

**

Hey thanks for the reviews. I'm a bit dissapointed that i'm not getting many. Oh well this is for all my faithful readers

* * *

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Sango shut up or I'll punch you so hard"

Sango replaced her singing with her laughing.

Then Miroku jumped in.

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a bush, trying to make a baby, push push push!" Sango and Kagome slapped him plain around the face.

"Sorry!" He whined holding his cheeks.

As Inuyasha walked into the school he was getting pats on the back from the team.

"You finally got her mate."

"Hooked and reeled in!"

"Inuyasha's the man."

None of these comments made him feel good.

He walked down the corridor and saw Kagome at her locker. She hadn't seen him yet so he chose to use the element of surprise.

He crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her small waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Oh I don't get a compliment?"

"It's either that or an insult." Kagome joked.

"Fine!" He laughed turning her around and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Wow, that's a sight I never expected to see." Sango whispered to Miroku who nodded in agreement.

Still kissing Kagome, Inuyasha took one hand off her waist and stuck his finger up at the two. Then he put the hand back on the waist as Kagome pulled away smiling.

"Hey Miroku, a word?" Inuyasha asked, reluctant to leave his new girlfriend.

"Sure."

"I'll see you in homeroom babe." Inuyasha said, giving Kagome a last peck on the lips. Kagome nodded and walked with Sango to homeroom.

"So Miroku, who you gonna ask to the away game?"

"Sango. I'm just praying she'll say yes."

"She should, I know how hard you've been restraining yourself from pinching her ass."

"Yep, the things I do for love." The guys laughed.

"So you gonna ask Kagome?"

"Duh. Look dude, I feel kinda bad, I thinks she still thinks there's a goal, and so does everyone else."

"Well as long as you know there isn't and you can prove to her there isn't then you ain't got nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha sighed and walked to homeroom.

Kouga was watching the conversation and a brilliant plan was put together in his brain.

"Hey Jason, tomorrow you bring your laptop and web cam in okay?"

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Inuyasha's gonna get some payback."

* * *

History was third lesson and then fourth was free period.

History was dull as usual even the teacher looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute.

"Kags, Psst Kags." Inuyasha whispered.

"What?"

Inuyasha passed her a note.

**(Note)**

"Kags, I need to ask you something after History."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"Well then why send me this note?"

"I got bored and wanted to chat."

"Well you have a mouth, use it."

"But my mouth is for something else."

"What is that?"

"This." Kagome read the last word and gave Inuyasha a puzzled look.

Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Oh that." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked forward as if to look like he was listening to the teacher. Below the desk his hands entwined with Kagome's and rest on her knee.

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and almost fell asleep. Just as she started to doze off the bell rang.

"Alright kids, piss off."

"Kagome, wakey wakey babe."

"Nooooooo I want to sleep." Kagome whined.

"Kagome I want to ask you something, but not here so get your lazy ass up!"

Kagome grunted. "Fine."

* * *

Inuyasha led Kagome outside to under the big oak tree on the edge of the school field.

"It's weird, I never noticed this tree before." Kagome said, putting her bags on the floor and taking a seat next to Inuyasha at the trunk. His hands made their way around her waist as she cuddled up to his chest.

"So what did you want to ask me Inuyasha?"

"So Kagome as you know Shikon high basketball team is playing an away game against Tama high."

"Yeah." Kagome said slowly smiling inwardly, knowing where this was going.

"And well…" Inuyasha said, trying to get something from his bag with one hand.

"I was wondering if you would go with me? All the guys take a girl to wear their jackets while the guys play. Will you be my girl?" He asked as he opened up a long silk box to show her a silver diamond necklace in the shape of an "I".

"Oh my God, Inuyasha I knew you would ask me but I didn't think you'd get me a necklace!" Kagome said in shock.

"Here." Inuyasha said as Kagome lifted her hair to allow him to put the necklace on her.

""I" for Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. So will you be my girl."

"Why even ask?" She said as she kissed him with so much passion that he gladly returned and turned into a make out session that lasted until lunch.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand into the lunch hall where Sango and Miroku sat.

"Kagome a word…NOW!" Sango said dragging Kagome away.

"What!"

"Miroku…what's that necklace?"

"Oh Inuyasha gave it to me when he asked me to be his girl at the away game."

"Oh my god, Miroku didn't get me anything!"

"Wait Miroku asked you!"

"Yeah and I said Yeah!"

"OH MY GOD!" The girls squealed together.

They looked over to see Miroku and Inuyasha high fiving each other.

* * *

**Heres another chapter. The next one is already written so i'm gonna post it now, but u lot ain't gettin no more til i get some reviews. Mind you i said that about the last chapter so wot the fuck. JUST REVIEW!**


	7. Tricked I tell you

**Hey happy readers, this is by far the most interest chapter. Read it, its not as long but it is hell interesting**

**

* * *

**

It was Tuesday, two days before the big away game on Friday, which gives the players the weekend to sleep and celebrate.

Because Kagome had a dental appointment to go to she didn't arrive in school until fourth lesson. She didn't see the point of even going in that day considering she'd only be there for about three hours out of seven.

Of course Inuyasha went on about how she had a lot of kissing to make up for. Each time Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off, Inuyasha at her heels.

**At lunch**

Now you see, the Goths were very smart. Though they are quiet and depressing they are extremely smart.

It was lunchtime and Kouga was up to no good, putting the first part of his plan into action. **(a/n okay the plot is very similar to that of high school musical so I guess you could say I don't own the idea.) **

Kouga walked up to the table where the Goths sat eating their lunches.

"Hey Sara, a word!"

One of the girls stood up and sulkily walked over to Kouga. She had long black hair, which hung over and covered half her face. She was pale with black makeup. She wore black boots with black trousers and a black shirt covered by a black leather jacket. Her face held no emotion.

"Hey Sara, how would you like revenge on Inuyasha Takahashi?" Sara nodded.

"Okay here's what you need to do, make sure that what we record on this web cam can be seen on the projector in room 172 in the lesson after lunch. Make sure Kagome Higurashi can see and hear everything."

Sara nodded.

It was last lesson. Kagome and Inuyasha had a free period but Inuyasha had a basketball meeting and since he was captain he had to attend.

**Inuyasha**

The meeting was held in the boys locker room. Inuyasha was early so no one was there. Until he rounded the corner.

"So you actually chose to come. Finally left your little girlfriend alone have you?"

Kouga said cruelly, standing in front of Jason so nobody could see him positioning the webcam.

**Kagome**

Kagome was sitting in the nearly empty classroom. In there were a couple Goths and her. She wasn't interested in what the Goths were doing. She was interested in her book and waiting for Inuyasha to meet her there after his meeting. Little did she know that one of the Goths was Sara, the last girl Inuyasha played.

**Inuyasha**

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Kouga?"

"I'm just saying, you're so concentrated on your goal, your losing your touch in basketball and man your reputation. It's like you actually like this bitch. Don't tell me your actually falling for her?"

Jason turned the web cam on.

**Kagome**

Sara turned the projector on. Kagome noticed the classroom lights go off and the projector showing Inuyasha in the changing room. Unknown to him the rest of the team, including Miroku were standing behind him.

"Piss off, you guys actually think I like her? No, I'm tricking her so she'll want me to do her. If you guys knew my tricks then trust me, this will work and I'll be the ultimate player this school has ever seen. Inuyasha Takahashi doesn't fall in love, especially not with some strange ass newbie, this relationship is strictly business and goal related. I can bet you, by the end of the away game, she'll be beggin for me. Enough said."

Sara froze the projector, allowing Kagome to see the date and time of the recording.

_"Todays date, Time…right now!"_ Kagome thought.

Kagome started to tear up. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the school crying. As fast as she could she ran home to the lonely comfort of her room.

**Inuyasha**

"Enough said."

Inuyasha turned to see the whole basketball team looking at him.

"What?"

Miroku was looking at him with disgust.

"You sick bastard Inuyasha." Miroku turned and headed for the school hallway. On the way he realised that he may as well get his basketball he left here last practise.

Inuyasha stormed out of the locker room.

_"That should keep Kouga off the trail and stop him ruining my reputation. Now I just have to explain to Miroku why I said that and pray he doesn't tell Kagome." _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Miroku saw Inuyasha and the team leave. So much for the team meeting.

As he left he overheard Kouga on the phone.

"Did she see it, she stormed out, great. Good job Sara, this will teach that pug faced mutt a lesson." Miroku stayed out of sight and saw Jason packing away a laptop and web cam.

"Uh oh." Miroku thought.

* * *

**How will Kagome react? Review to find out. If not, you vill never know!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! **

**P.s luv u Jamie, thanks for helping me with the chapter! **


	8. Have a good game

**I would just like to point out that darkfairykara was right, the metal detector scene was inspired by Bring it on. Sorry forgot to mention it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, went back to school**

* * *

"How…c-c-could h-h-heee!!" Kagome cried in her mother's arms. Kagome had told her mother everything.

"Shhh its okay."

"No its not mum, he's a jerk! I knew he could never change but what do I do? Go and give him a chance that's what I do! Stupid Kagome!" She said hitting herself on the head as she sulked around the living room.

"It's okay sweetie, just go upstairs and take a little nap, it'll all be better when you wake up I promise." Kagome sighed.

"Yes mum." She groaned as she made her way slowly to her room.

Once in she closed her door and locked it. She grabbed her Ipod and slowly lay on her back on the bed. She turned on the slow sounds and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over her.

Inuyasha went to the room he was supposed to meet Kagome in. She wasn't there. But he still waited. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom? Or to get another book?

An hour passed and he went to his car. He was going to go see why she wasn't there. He turned on the engine and made his way to her home.

Five minutes later, Kagome lived near the school, he arrived. He saw Kagome's window was open and chose not to disturb her mum and brother. And he wanted to surprise Kagome.

Silently he crept to below her window. He looked up. No ropes, no hedges, no nothing. Piece of cake.

He used his demon powers to jump and land as quietly as he could on her balcony.

He looked into her balcony doors and saw that she was asleep on her bed with her headphones in. Inuyasha smiled.

Slowly and silently he crept towards her. When he reached her he squatted down next to the bed and gently stroked her face.

He moved a lock of hair out of her face and saw that she had puffy eyes. She had been crying.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He whispered.

Kagome moved. Inuyasha jumped at the sudden movement.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered in her sleep.

Inuyasha smiled. But that quickly faded.

"...stupid prick." He saw tears fall down her cheeks.

She was crying in her sleep and moving around uncomfortably a lot.

"KAGOME!" Souta shouted from downstairs.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was stirring awake. He decided it was best to leave.

Just as she began to sit up Inuyasha was in his car, driving over to Sango's. She was Kagome's best friend, she would know.

**At Kagome's**

"Hey sis, dinners ready. Hope you don't mind I took the most chips and finished the cola." Souta said evilly to his sister.

"Thanks." She replied with a blank expression.

"Ohh its no fun when you aren't bothered." He whined.

"Souta leave your sister alone. She's not well." Their mother told Souta.

"Why what's wrong with her, is it contagious?" Souta asked annoyingly.

"Kagome ignore him, Souta be quiet and eat your dinner."

Mrs Higurashi could see Kagome was getting extremely annoyed. She could also see how upset she was because she was playing with her food with one arm on the table, her head leaning on her hand.

"Kagome, if you aren't hungry you can always eat it later." Mrs Higurashi suggested.

"Thanks mum." Kagome said standing up and taking her plate into the kitchen to put in the microwave. Then she made her way to her bedroom.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was walking up to Sango's house. He rang the doorbell to have Sango answer it.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I want to know what's up with Kagome?"

"Oh come off it, you so know." She said turning and walking to her living room. Inuyasha invited himself through the front door and into the living room.

He saw Sango, near to tears, next to a comforting Miroku. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha with a cruel expression.

"Look what is going on?" Inuyasha practically shouted.

"What is your problem Inuyasha, why do you gotta be such a jerk? Honestly, you just got her, we actually believed that you liked her, no **loved her! **And then you go throw it all away all because of that BLOODY GOAL!" Miroku was now on his feet shouting, ignoring a crying Sango with her head in her hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I LOVE KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"WELL WHAT I HEARD IN THE LOCKER ROOM…"

"STOP IT, WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT PLEASE! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT, RIGHT NOW I KNOW EXACTLY HOW KAGOME FEELS, NOW BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" Sango screamed pointing to the door.

"Sango…" The boys started.

"Just go!" She whispered looking to the floor.

The boys reluctantly left. Shameful.

"You…err want a lift?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, if it's no trouble." Miroku slowly said.

They both got into Inuyasha's car.

The first five minutes was silent. But then Inuyasha spoke up.

"Look Miroku, what I said in the locker rooms…"

"Why'd you say it?"

"Why'd you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her, I thought you did?"

"No." Miroku said slowly.

"Then how did she find out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha why did you say it?" Miroku asked.

"Because Kouga was…I thought it would get him off my back. He was like threatening my reputation. Miroku you know I didn't mean a word of it. I love Kags. I really do."

"But isn't Kagome worth losing your reputation?"

"Yeah, she is. Ugh I'm so stupid."

"Yep, you are."

"Hey Miroku, do you think you could talk to Kagome for me?"

"Yeah man, sure."

**The day before the big game (yikes)**

Kagome walked into school with no signs of talking to anyone at anytime soon.

Sango and Miroku were waiting by Sango's locker for Kagome to walk past to get to her locker.

Finally they saw her. Looking down, teary eyed Kagome walked straight past them.

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku said as he and Sango walked up to Kagome's locker.

No reply.

"You didn't answer your phone last night." Sango added.

No reply.

"Are you even going to talk to us?" No reply.

"Look Kagome…" Sango looked around. "…Come with us."

Sango and Miroku dragged Kagome into the empty classroom, which, in five minutes would be filled with the kids from their homeroom.

The two sat Kagome on the desk.

"Look, we're guessing you heard what Inuyasha said." Miroku stated.

Kagome looked away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome listen, we've spoken to Inuyasha, he didnt mean it. He just said that stuff to get Kouga off his back, Kagome Inuyasha would never hurt you. He loves you." Sango said sympathetically.

"He sounded pretty serious." Kagome whispered.

"How did you find out anyway?" Miroku asked.

"The Goths, they put it on the projector. I saw and heard everything."

"Kagome, was Sara there?" Sango asked.

"She must have been, no Goth walks alone." Miroku stated.

"Don't you see Kagome, this is Sara's way of getting revenge on Inuyasha. And Miroku overheard Kouga talking on his phone to someone, it must have been Sara. See Kouga never did like Inuyasha, Inuyasha always beat him at everything, even if he didn't mean to. Don't you see Kagome, Kouga and Sara planned this, they tricked Inuyasha!"

"Nobody forced Inuyasha to say anything!" Kagome's voice rose as the students began walking in and went silent to hear the conversation.

Sango and Miroku noticed the students.

"Just talk to him." Miroku whispered as Myoga came in and told everyone to take their seats. Inuyasha was in his seat next to Miroku, attempting to get eye contact with Kagome. No luck.

**First lesson** was free period for various students, including Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome was standing at her locker, with only fifteen minutes of free period left.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's locker discreetly.

"Kagome." He said silently. He saw Kagome jump at his voice.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, not facing him.

"Kagome please, I didn't mean a word of it. I should have never said it any of it. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

"Inuyasha no one made you say anything!" Kagome said now facing him with red, watery eyes.

Inuyasha felt his heart crack in two at the sight of Kagome in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for what you've done…Inuyasha I…"

Kagome's voice got softer as she took a step towards him. She grabbed his hand.

"I loved you…but you obviously don't feel the same…so…" She sighed as tears fell. Inuyasha tried to wipe them away with his other hand as Kagome was still holding one.

Kagome moved her cheek away from his hand.

"…have a good game tomorrow Inuyasha." With that she released his hand and walked away.

Inuyasha looked at his hand she was holding to see the "I" necklace she had given him. He held it tightly and shouted behind her.

"COME ON KAGOME…DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Not anymore." She whispered.

She continued walking. The bell rang. Students filled the hall as Inuyasha stood frozen to the spot, watching Kagome disappear into the crowd. And for the first time in Inuyasha's life a tear fell down his cheek.

**Yeah so like i said, sorry, gonna update more often. lalalala i think this is getting quite sad! REVIEW**


	9. Believe in second chances

**

* * *

**

Hey this is the second from last chapter and the longest, so review please!!

**And enjoy**

* * *

"Dude, you have to get yourself together, the big game's tonight

"Dude, you have to get yourself together, the big game's tonight!" Miroku warned his mate who was missing every shot he made. Right now Miroku and Inuyasha, with the team, were practising basketball for the big game against Tama High later that day.

"Yeah man what's up with you! What lovesick puppy too depressed?" Kouga mocked.

"Hey Kouga, chill!" Jason said sternly. The other members of the team agreed with the comment.

Kouga snarled.

"Inuyasha ignore them, you have to concentrate."

"WHAT YOU DON'T THINK I'M TRYING!" Miroku steeped back.

"Miroku…guys I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha, it's okay, we're here for you." Miroku said, putting a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha wormed his arm away and went to sit on the benches to relax.

Miroku sighed and continued practice.

**That evening**

The bus was five minutes from the opponent's school.

The bus carried all the players and their girls at the back and some extra students at the front.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat at the very back. Inuyasha sighed and watched the tree's pass by. Miroku and Sango looked at him sympathetically. There was nothing they could do.

When the bus arrived at the school there was a camera crew filming them. The game was going to be live on TV.

"Captain, captain." A reporter yelled. Inuyasha walked over.

"Any words?"

"Yeah, we're here to win this ga…Kagome?" Inuyasha squinted his eyes when he thought he saw Kagome in the crowd of Tama students. But it wasn't her. He sighed.

Kouga went and shoved him out of the way so he was in front of the camera.

"SHIKON HIGH ALL THE WAY YEAH!" He roared receiving cheers from the team and extra students who came along.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was flicking the channels of her TV in her room. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha's face appear on screen.

"to win this ga…Kagome?" Kagome stared as Inuyasha's amber eyes left the screen and looked away. Suddenly he was pushed away and Kouga's large mouth appeared.

Kagome felt the tears return.

**The team**

"Okay team, we're here to win, so lets keep it real and keep our minds focused on the game…that means you Inuyasha!" Kouga warned in the locker rooms as the team were huddled up.

"Hey man leave him alone." Jason stated.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR CAPTAIN!" Kouga shouted at Jason, shoving him against the lockers.

Jason shoved him off of him.

"YOU AREN'T THE CAPTAIN, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT INUYASHA ISN'T FOCUSED ANYWAY!"

Inuyasha stared at Jason.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Inuyasha asked.

"He isn't talking abo…" Kouga started.

"I ASKED…Jason." Inuyasha shouted but then softened his tone.

"I can't do this anymore. Kouga made me bring in a laptop and web cam knowing he could get Sara to put in all on screen in front of Kagome and knowing he could make you say those mean things. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Jason took a deep breath. Kouga had a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't listen to him he's…" Kouga was stopped because Inuyasha had punched him square in the mouth, knocking a tooth out. Kouga's mouth started to bleed.

"YOU BASTARD…"

"GENTLEMEN BREAK IT UP, THE GAME'S ABOUT TO START NOW GET READY!"

**Kagome**

Kagome watched on the screen as the Shikon basketball team made their way onto the court. All the students from Shikon School cheering as loud as they could.

Inuyasha was the last out. She sighed. Deciding to take her mind off of Inuyasha she decided to read a book. An old fairytale her dad used to read he when she was little.

She opened the book and started reading in her head.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who was locked away in a tow…what's this?" A small photograph had fallen onto her lap. She put the book down and picked up the photograph.

It was a photo of her, around six years old, and her dad. They were hugging and pulling silly faces. In the background was a large tree holding cherry blossom leaves. Much like the one on the school field Inuyasha showed her.

The picture brought back many memories.

"And right under this tree is said to be where the Prince proposed to the Princess…Moving on…" The tour guide and the tourists continued walking. Everyone but two people, a little girl and her father.

"_Like in the story daddy, where the prince proposed to the princess under the big pink tree."_

"_That's right princess. And do you know what she said?" Kagome's father asked._

"_She said yes didn't she?" A young Kagome asked._

"_That's right."_

"_But daddy, didn't the prince be mean to her?" Kagome asked._

"_Yes he was mean to her, but then he apologised to her and they fell in love again."_

"_Well if someone was horrible to me, I wouldn't let them love me so easily again. He would have to earn it."_

"_Are you telling me that my little princess doesn't believe in second chances?" Mr Higurashi laughed, whilst grabbing his daughter and tickling her._

_Kagome laughed._

"_Daddy stop it."_

"_Now princess, you should always believe in second chances. Everybody deserves them. Your mother gave me a second chance, and see how we ended up. Now I'm part of a big happy family, with the most precious daughter I could ever ask for."_

_He leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead._

"_I love you daddy."_

"_I love you too angel."_

_Mrs Higurashi arrived with a camera._

"_Picture!" She said in a singsong voice._

_Mr Higurashi squatted beside his daughter with an arm wrapped around her. He scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out. Kagome did the same._

Hence the picture. A tear fell.

"Why should I believe in second chances? You never got one when you died." Kagome whispered clutching the picture to her chest as tight as she could.

Kagome looked at the photo again. She had gotten tears on it. She went to wipe in on her bed cover when she noticed writing on the back.

"_Kagome, don't be one of those people who don't offer second chances, loving you forever, dad_."

Kagome was full out crying now. She put the picture down on the bed and pulled her knee's up as voices echoed in her head…

_(Inuyasha) "COME ON KAGOME…DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES!"_

_(Mr Higurashi) "Now princess, you should always believe in second chances. Everybody deserves them. Your mother gave me a second chance, and see how we ended up. Now I'm part of a big happy family, with the most precious daughter I could ever ask for."_

_(Inuyasha) "I made a mistake. I'm sorry."_

_(Sango) "Kagome Inuyasha would never hurt you. He loves you."_

_(Miroku) "Just talk to him."_

_(Sango) "He loves you."_

"STOP IT" Kagome shouted grabbing her head and closing her eyes, trying to get rid of all the voices. She was crying uncontrollably on the floor. Banging her fists on the floor.

"GO AWAY, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE…I can't do this anymore." Her shouts turned into whispers.

"KAGOME! KAGOME…OPEN THE DOOR! KAGOME WHATS WRONG?" Her mother was pounding against the door.

Screaming came from the television. Kagome looked up. Inuyasha as shouting and fighting Kouga.

**Inuyasha**

During the middle of the first half, the away team were winning 10 points up. (I don't know how basketball scores work.)

Kouga had purposely tripped Inuyasha, making him extremely angry. It was bad enough he couldn't concentrate on the game.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha shouted.

"YOU WERE IN MY WAY, NOW SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON THE GAME. KAGOME ISN'T HERE. SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, BOO HOO GET OVER IT!" Kouga shouted.

Inuyasha charged for Kouga and threw punches.

As the fight went on the referee shouted for a time out.

The game was paused and Inuyasha and Kouga were being dragged away from each other.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, WHY COULDN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME? JUST THIS ONCE. NO WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE A SELFISH BASTRD THAT'S WHY. YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE PERSON I TRULY LOVED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FACE THE FACT THAT I WAS HAPPY AND YOU WEREN'T! NOW SHE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME. SHE WON'T GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE!"

Kagome stared at the screen. Her mother's door pounding seemed so distant. The only thing she could hear was Inuyasha's words from the TV.

"SHE WON'T GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE!" This repeated in her head.

Kagome teared up again. She looked to the floor to see the photo had fallen off her bed and upside down onto the floor. She whispered the message.

"Kagome, don't be one of those people who don't offer second chances, loving you forever, dad."

Kagome smiled to herself.

"Thanks dad." She whispered, getting to her feet.

"MUM GET THE CAR STARTED!"

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha and Kouga were sitting at the ends of the bench, the other players were continuing the game, with only ten minutes to half time.

"I cannot believe how childish you two are behaving. Especially you Inuyasha, you're supposed to be setting an example, YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" The coach yelled.

"Yeah and as captain I say Kouga, you're off the team." Inuyasha said.

"What you can't do that…COACH SAY SOMETHING!"

"Sorry Kouga, he is the Captain."

Kouga snarled and stormed away. He left the school and started walking down the road, calling for his mum to come and pick him up.

"Right Inuyasha, now get out there and please, try and play!" The coach begged.

Inuyasha sighed and went back onto the court.

"And Shikon high team captain Inuyasha Takahashi is back on the court to resume the game." The commentator commented.

**Kagome**

Kagome's mum pushed down on the break pedal when her daughter yelled "STOP THE CAR!" Leaving tyre tracks on the road and causing a load screech. Kagome shot out of the car and into Tama high school in search of the gym.

**Inuyasha**

The whistle had blown for half time. All the players were slowly making their way off the court and each team going in different directions back to the locker rooms. When in their Inuyasha gathered his teammates.

"Look you guys, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cause a fight and I don't mean to muck up this game for us. I'm sorry. One thing I'm not sorry for is kicking Kouga's sorry ass off the team." The team cheered at hearing the news.

"Inuyasha, we don't blame you, truth is we haven't all been playing our best. I mean, your upset about Kagome, I'm upset about her too, Jason feels bad cause of what he did, James broke his mothers window, Adam dropped his grandmothers teeth and let the dog eat them…truth is, it's not all your fault." Miroku said.

"Well I say, we all work our asses off in this next half. Who's with me…"? Inuyasha stopped talking when he heard a distant voice shouting his name. A voice he recognised.

"Kagome?" He wondered aloud.

"Inuyasha what? INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted as Inuyasha ran out of the locker rooms.

**Kagome**

Kagome had finally found where the game was being held. She saw all her classmates including Sango. Running down the aisle to the court, from the top of the Shikon high crowds' seats.

"INUYASHA, INUYASHA INU…SANGO!" She stopped as she ran into Sango who had heard her screaming.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

Kagome was panting heavily with a big grin on her face.

"I have to find…Inuyasha and…tell him I … LOVE HIM. INUYASHA!" She started running down the aisle again crying his name. Sango close behind her, but not screaming.

As Kagome ran she saw Inuyasha and Miroku run out of the changing rooms and onto the court.

Inuyasha just stood there, stunned to see that his Kagome was running down the stands shouting his name. Then reality struck, well actually Kagome struck him. When she reached him she put her arms around his neck and gave him a long lusting kiss, which Inuyasha happily returned.

When they pulled away Kagome was panting like a maniac.

"Kagome, what are you…? Why?" Was all Inuyasha could manage.

"Inuyasha, I didn't believe in second chances, but when I saw you on the TV, I saw truth and love in your eyes. It sounds stupid but it's true. But just recently as I was watching you play I learnt that not everybody gets a second chance. And I realised that I didn't want you to be one of those people."

"Kagome…I love you."

Kagome pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you too!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Aww Miroku look at them. It really is a true love happy ending." Sango said crying.

"Nope, it's a happy beginning." Sango looked up at Miroku. He leaned in.

* * *

Kagome's mum, after spending ages looking for a parking space, entered the gym finally. She looked at the overhead screens that showed two couples kissing happily on the sidelines.

"That's my girl." She grinned.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had taken their seats on the stands along side Kagome's mum.

"Oh and Takahashi has stolen the ball from Richardson, he's aiming for a shot, HE SCORES!" The commentator shouted.

Kagome cheered her guts out.

Inuyasha looked up at the stands to see the one girl he truly loved cheering him on and blowing him kisses.

He smiled.

"Miroku Houshi with the ball, he passes to Jason Matthews, Matthews returns to Houshi, Houshi shoots, HE SCORES! THE POINTS ARE NOW TIED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WITH ONLY 30 SECONDS LEFT TO GO!"

There was an uncontrollable roar coming from the stands.

"Richardson steals from Takahashi, Matthews steals from Richardson, 15 seconds to go… Matthews is travelling the ball to the hoop, 7 seconds left, MATTHEWS SHOOTS, THE BALL IS ON THE RIM, 3 SECONDS, 2, HE SCORES!! AND THERE GOES THE BUZZER REPRESENTING THE END OF THE GAME, SHIKON HIGH WIN!"

Kagome and Sango, along with all the others player's girls ran onto the court to their guys. Inuyasha was shaking hands with the other Captain.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha with open arms. Inuyasha held onto Kagome as he twirled her in the air.

"I think you forgot this." He said, pulling the "I" necklace from his shorts pocket.

He placed it around her neck and did it up.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend…again."

"Inuyasha, I never stopped being your girlfriend the first time!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss, which didn't last long as the team surrounded them and lifted Inuyasha up on their shoulders.

* * *

**So it seems like the end but there is one last chapter. Which i will upload now. So yeah...REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. The last dance

_**I was clueless as to what to do for this chapter so happy birthday, you get what your given live with it.**_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into school hand in hand the Monday after the game. No one was surprised; word had spread fast over the weekend.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who simply smiled back. Kagome's "I" necklace shining in the sun that shone through the windows.

When they reached Kagome's locker Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Here come Sango an Miroku." He kissed her cheek and slowly made his way down to her neck.

"KAGOME!" Sango squealed. He "M" necklace also glistening in the sun.

"Hey Sango. How are you?" Kagome asked politely.

"Just peachy!" She replied.

"Peachy?" asked her new boyfriend Miroku.

"Well what would you say?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't I'd just do this." With that he kissed her.

"Aww, they're in love." Kagome smiled.

"Hey so are we!" Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah I know." Kagome said turning to kiss Inuyasha.

Homeroom

"Settle down kids settle down. Miss Higurashi please take your seat, Mr Houshi, you too!" Myoga warned.

**Free period**

Sango and Kagome sat in the stands of the gym watching the team practise. Ten minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku joined them.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He murmured as Kagome got up to sit on his lap.

"Where's Kouga?" She asked.

"I kicked him off the team. Why?" He asked, trailing kisses down her neck.

"I wanted to hit him!" She pouted.

"Aww don't worry babe, he'll be around school somewhere."

He kissed her lips.

Kagome pulled away.

"Hey Sango…Sango? SANGO!" Kagome shouted.

"Oops sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologised, rubbing his ears after deafening him.

"Hey Sango sorry to interrupt your make out session but what are you wearing to the celebration dance tonight?" Kagome asked.

"I can't tell you in front of Miroku now can I. It would ruin the surprise."

"Ohhh pleaaassseee Sango!" Miroku whined, pouting.

"Nope." Sango replied tapping his nose.

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha's breath tickled her ear.

"So what are _you _wearing tonight."? Inuyasha whispered.

"You'll have to wait and see. Won't you."

"I can't wait…"

"HEY CAPTAIN, CAN WE CONTINUE PRACTISE PLEASE?" one of the team members shouted.

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome got off of his lap and he dragged Miroku down the stands onto the court.

There was going to be a dance at the school. Since it was on the first day back after the game it was either a "congratulations you won!" or a "you tried your best" dance.

Luckily it was a congratulations you won one.

Also because it was for a special occasion and on a school night, the students were allowed to leave school at lunch to have extra time to get ready.

**Later**

Sango was at Kagome's house getting ready.

"So Kagome, I think we should match, but only dresses not colour wise so I brought a selection of dresses. We don't have to match if you don't want to."

"No I'm cool with matching, lets see what you got."

Sango laid a variety of dresses out on Kagome's bed.

"Ooh Sango I love this one, it's beautiful."

"Oh my god, I was going to say that one, it so suits you. And this red one would look perfect on me. Ooh we are gonna look so hot."

Both girls laughed.

Kagome had chosen a long dark blue sparkly dress that went down to her ankles. It was a sleeveless dress with matching white gloves that went up to the elbow.

Sango had chosen a red version of the same dress but instead of white gloves, they were gold.

The girls lay their outfits neatly across the bed after packing away the others. They both got started on their hair and makeup. It didn't take too long since Sango only had the put her hair up and curl a few strands. And all Kagome had to do was straighten her hair with a few curly strands. For makeup Sango had gold eye shadow and a light pink shimmering lip-gloss. Kagome wore a light blue eye shadow with the same light pink shimmering lip-gloss.

It was 6:50, the dance started at 7. The girls now only needed to put their dresses on.

The bell rang.

"MUM!"

"I know, get the door and tell them to wait."

Mrs Higurashi opened the door. Two handsome young men stood there, each holding a red rose wearing suits and ties.

"Hello boys. Forget the girls, take me." She joked.

The boys laughed nervously, it was hard to tell whether this woman was joking or not.

"I'm only joking, do come in. Nice to see you again Inuyasha. Who is this, I'm presuming Sango's date?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Miroku Houshi." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. GIRLS THERE ARE TWO VERY HANDSOME MEN DOWN HERE FOR YOU, HURRY NOW OR I'LL HAVE THEM." Mrs Higurashi screamed up to the girls.

"YOUR NOT FUNNY!"

"YOUR NOT FUNNY!" The girls shouted together.

After five minutes the girls came down. The boys took one look at their girlfriends and their jaws fell to the floor.

"Well how do we look?" The girls asked, twirling.

"Err…be….wo….me…." The guys tried to say but ended up holding the roses up instead.

"Wow, we must look good, speechless." Sango laughed as she accepted the rose from Miroku and kissed his cheek. Kagome did the same.

"I want them home by eight." Mrs Higurashi said sternly.

Miroku looked at his watch.

"But that only gives us around 30 min…"

"I'm joking dear, it's a good think you're cute." Mrs Higurashi said pinching Miroku's cheeks.

"Mum please stop talking." Kagome begged.

"Fine, have fun kids."

"Bye." They all said in unison.

Inuyasha opened the car door for Kagome, Miroku did the same.

As Kagome got in the car Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"You look gorgeous."

She giggled.

When he got it the drivers seat she kissed his cheek and said.

"You too!"

"So are we ready to…" He looked behind to see Miroku and Sango in another make out session. Oh boy, this was gonna be a quiet drive.

* * *

**THE END, NOW it pains me that this is goodbye. Be sure to read my other story and i think i won't wrtie another one for a while. Thank you for reading this story and reviewing. Just coz its the end is no excuse for me not to get reviews. so DO IT DO IT DO IT.**


End file.
